It's My Turn To Save You
by Smile Cuz U Care
Summary: Clove volunteers as tribute and Cato gets picked. Brutus and Enobaria has created a star-crossed lovers strategy between Glimmer and Cato. Something stirs in Clove letting her feel jealous. Read as you follow them into the arena. M for darkness and smut.


**Hello!**

I will show you the legends!

_Words written like this are dreams or thoughts._

**_Words written like this are flashbacks or memories._**

Words written like this are the present time.

Chapter 1

_I can see him through my eyelids. Holding the white rose that's placed into his pockets every year. I see him holding my knife and tracing it down my arms. He cuts a piece of me and brings the knife to his mouth, licking a remainder of the blood. My eyes are directed up to him. He cuts my lips for good measure and swats the blood unto his white rose. I want to close my eyes but I can't. He's hovering over me. He traces my knife from my breasts and down to my virgin spot. I could feel him removing my panties and widening my legs. I stare at horror as he is about to insert the knife into my soft spot. "Clove, such a naughty girl." He whispers into my ear before sliding the knife up into my spot._

I force my eyes open and see that I am not in my usual ratty room. I am in a room far more extravagant. I look for the knife I hide under my pillow every night I go to bed and I don't find it.

I stand up quickly and look down. I am not in my usual training outfit I wear to bed but I am in an extremely revealing night gown. _Shit. Where am I?_ I think. I open the door that leads out of my room. I find a living room, which exactly fits the Capitol style. That's when reality smacks me in the face. I volunteered as tribute in the Games.

**_I stare at the lady who is to pick the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. I was prepared to volunteer if ever one of my cousins gets picked, or if I don't get picked. "Ladies, first." She announces into the mike. I see her hand reach for the piece of paper that is on top. She has a hard time opening it for a while, receiving a paper cut in the process. _**

**_She finally opens it and shouted into the mike: "Reila Fair!" My eyes widen in fear. It's not my cousin but it's my best friend who's saved me from death countless time. I see her make her way into the stage. I close my eyes, held my breath and raise my hand and shout, "I volunteer as tribute!"_**

**_Reila turns around and sees me. Her ocean eyes threatening to let all the waves release from bay. The crowd of girls snickering at me gives me way to walk to the stage. "It appears we have tribute this year, just like every year!" the lady says. I find myself whispering into Reila's ear, "It's my turn to save you." She nods and walks back to her place as I walk to the stage. _**

**_The escort lady opens her arms wide expecting me to fall into them when I just shoot a death glare at her. She flinches and puts her arms down. "Well, what is your name?" she asks me. "Clove Dre." I answer in a monotone voice. "Congratulations Clove Dre." She says a bit cheery into the mike. _**

**_"Now let us pick a boy tribute." She booms into the mike. She plunges her hand down into the glass bowl and picks up a piece of paper. Taking another two minutes to open it, she receives another paper cut. "Cato Louis!" she shouts into the mike. A boy I've seen in the Training Center with toned muscles and abs walks unto the stage. In a surprise there are no volunteers. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. There is much to go around at but there is nothing much for me. I just hope I won't have a hard time killing him in the arena. He stands beside our escort. _**

**_"Announcing the tributes from District 2, Clove Dre and Cato Louis!" she announces loudly into the mike. "Shake hands, you two." She says. We both do not hold out a hand and it stays that way. "Okay, a couple of feisty ones this year." She says. Four Peacekeepers stood behind me and him and walked us into the Justice Building where we will say our goodbyes._**

I study the room and walked into a different room that seems to be the dining room. I could hear loud noises from the kitchen. I grab a cutting knife placed in the dining room and I open the doors of the kitchen. There I find two people making out roughly. I identify one of them to be a Cato Louis and the girl from District 1, Glimmer Rambin. They both don't notice me and I get out of the kitchen with the knife still in hand. I am still shocked from the scene but I remember I am a Career. A person trained for the Games for their whole life. A person who is not capable of emotions.

**_After being pushed in the room of the Justice Building, I sit in the couch waiting for at least someone to show up. My mom and dad were Peacekeepers stationed all the way at District 12. I highly doubt they could make it to District 2 in 5 minutes. Time goes ticking by and not one has said goodbye yet. After when I've given up hope the door cracks open. I see Reila Dre with a face red and puffy. She has been crying. I do not allow myself to shed one tear. Because these Games is all I wanted to participate ever since my Uncle Brutus won. He taught me to handle knives himself. "Clove?" Reila whispers. "Hello, Reila." I say. "I'm sorry I took so long." She apologizes. "I didn't expect anyone to come actually." I say. "Oh." I could feel her glow dropped. _**

**_A silence follows us. She takes a seat next to me and takes a deep breath. _**

**_"I took so long because I wanted you to have a token." She starts. _**

**_"Really?" I ask her. _**

**_"Yes." She nods. "Do you remember when we were children and I saved you from the bee's nest?"_**

**_I nodded. I was only 6 and she was 8. She was really brave. I was also allergic to bees, so she really had to do all the saving. _**

**_"You said you lost a ring… And I found it." She says, holding out a ring with the clover on it. _**

**_For once I decided to show an actual emotion ever since I volunteered. I smile at the ring and hug her. I knew that it was over 3 minutes, but the Peacekeepers also knew that she is my first and last visitor. _**

**_"Why did you volunteer for me?" she suddenly asks. I release her from the hug and she gives me an intense stare and I was forced to give it to her. _**

**_"After all the times you saved me from death it's time for me to save you." I tell shows no happiness but she shows more sadness. _**

**_"Thank you. But what if you don't get out?" she asks. The thought hasn't occurred to me at the moment. I didn't even think about winning, I just volunteered. "I don't know." I tell her. She hugs me and I hug her back. We hug for the rest of the remainder of her time. We both don't look at each other and we both don't say anything. We just hugged. A couple of minutes passed by and a Peacekeeper comes in and says her time is up. She gives me the ring and hugs me once more. "Good luck, Lucky Clover." She whispers. "Bye, Reila." I say. I catch a last bit of her and the door shuts. _**

**_I take a look at the ring and see my name engraved on the clover. It was a goodbye gift from my parents when they left for 12. I was under the care of Uncle Brutus. Who drinks quite a bit like the District 12 mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. _**

**_After her no one cares to visit. I take a deep breath and heat a knock on the door. The door opens and I see the lady who announced the tributes. She is our escort throughout our whole experience in the Games. _**

"**_Yes, come along dearie. It is to get you to the Capitol!" she says reaching out her hand to me. I put my ring on and give her a death glare again, setting her hand down. I stand up and walk out the door and into the flashes of cameras._**

I could hear a moan from the kitchen. I step out of the dining room and I find my Uncle Brutus. He's sitting on a couch with a glass of wine in hand.

"Hello Uncle Brutus." I greet.

"Surprised I'm sober?" he asks.

"No." I tell him. He scoffs and takes a sip.

"Do you hear that?" he asks, referring to the kitchen.

"It's a strategy me and Enobaria created. Seeing how bulked up Cato was we knew that District 1 couldn't take her hands of him." I scoffed at that. I was a bit jealous, seeing how hot he was. I shook my head. I am a Career a person not capable of emotions. I've trained to become a Career for ten years.

"Why are you up so late?" he asks me.

"I'm here to monitor those two. Making sure it doesn't go too far." He says pointing to the kitchen.

"Needed a drink." I say. I don't want him to know about Snow and the knife.

"Here." He says giving me his glass. I take drink of it and I throw the glass at him, which he fails to catch. I snicker at him and I walk back to my room so I could get some sleep.

I am glad that I chose to save Reila.

* * *

**Hello!**

Thanks for reading and I assure you that I will update on April 18th. So I'll let you know.


End file.
